1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a surveillance system and a monitor method; more particularly, the invention relates to an image surveillance system and an image surveillance method.
2. Description of Related Art
With the advance of science and technology, people in hopes of creating a secure living environment strive to prevent theft by all means. An infrared detector commonly used in our daily lives is an anti-theft device. If the detected intensity of the infrared ray exceeds a standard value, the system announces a warning of possible break-ins and intrusions. However, said detection system requires a set of infrared transmitter and infrared receiver for announcing warnings within a certain distance, and the lack of either the infrared transmitter or the infrared receiver results in the impossibility of infrared detection. Besides, burglars are apt to find the loopholes in the security system and get rid of the detection. Another anti-theft device, i.e., an electronic barking-dog alarm, is frequently used in residential areas. Given that a radar senses the movement of an object within a certain range, the electronic barking-dog alarm starts barking like an angry watchdog, so as to intimidate and deter burglars. Nevertheless, the barking-dog alarm merely works within close range, and erroneous detections often occur. With use of said two surveillance systems, if the detection range is intended to be expanded, significant costs are incurred without a doubt.
Owing to the small volume, the ordinary surveillance cameras are frequently applied to the surveillance system. In most cases, the surveillance cameras are placed high to monitor at different angles, and images taken by the surveillance cameras may be retained for future reference if required. Security guards may monitor certain areas through watching the images taken by the surveillance cameras. However, the security may still be compromised if the security guards do not constantly watch the images. Accordingly, how to perform surveillance in a sufficiently secure manner has drawn public attention.